Inverted
by ICantStandDroppedStories
Summary: A story where Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Bianca, and a few other characters are monsters. Featuring a Gorgon Percy, Arachnebeth, Thalia as a Wood Nymph, and Nico and Bianca as... whatever they are. Follow as they slowly gather their strength and unite against the gods, fighting for the side of Gaea. Evil!Percy (Oh, and harem w/Zoe, Artemis, Annabeth, Thalia, and maybe more.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ACTUAL BEGINNING!**

Sally 'Em' Jackson was _almost_ your typical women. She had a beautiful head of 'hair.' She was incredibly fit for her age, though she didn't have the most 'shapely' legs. Her gaze was 'captivating.' And on top of all that, she was literally immortal! However, therein lay the problem; for she was no ordinary women, but the infamous Medusa!

Well, sorta. She was Medusa, the person who _inspired_ the myth, but she wasn't really like the mythical beast in any way other than looks. She was kind, caring, loving, and wanted to have a family more than anything else. Well, there was the common ground of _hating_ the gods, but that was understandable. After all, they did turn her into a _**fucking half-snake!**_ _**FOR NO REASON!**_ Stupid Poseidon rapes her, and she takes all the blame! Greedy, egotistical twat! Oh well, the past is in the past, she just had to wait for Gaea to rise. Once that happened, the prophecy the Gaea had foretold would come true, and her son would take his place by marrying the Earth's Champions. Oh, what a role! It was two fold in it's glory; both that it meant the gods would fall, and that she would have another child!

There was a catch though: it had to be a _son of Poseidon_. She didn't want to go and sleep with that slimy eel again, but what could she do? The answer, it turned out, would stumble into her little home at Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium.

* * *

Perseus Ugliano, the son of Gabriel Ugliano and the Sea God, Poseidon, did not have an easy childhood. His mother was a drunk and a gambler. She would always have a new man in her room, and usually another woman for Perseus to... 'entertain.' He was beaten and mocked, and rarely fed more than what was just necessary, if that. Which is why he ran away.

He caught a ride by hitch-hiking, and got out far into the woods. But he didn't know where to go! What if she came for him? What if the women came for him. He couldn't end it out here! He couldn't go back, either! What should he do?

He wandered for hours, absently trudging down the road. His feet barely carried him forth and he was close to fainting. He needed a place to stay. He searched for twenty more minutes before he found Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium, and he nearly cried at the 'OPEN' sign and the smell of food. He cautiously knocked on the door before standing back.

A woman in a large brim hat and sunglasses greeted him.

"Oh my! A little one, lost in these woods? Who do you belong to? Want to return to Mommy and Daddy?" Sally said, beaming at the small child, despite his sea-salt smell.

She knew he was a son of Poseidon the moment she saw him. The eyes, the scent, the hair; all of it screamed Poseidon. But, a child was a child, no matter the parent's choices, they were their own people.

"NOOOOO! No no no no! I can't stand the friends or Mommy! They hurt me! NO!" The six year old screamed, before howling bloody murder when she quickly leaned in to pick him up.

"No! I'm sorry please!" He said, pulling down his pants and beginning to touch himself, "It's round! It's round! Don't hurt me, no please!"

Tears streamed down his face as he humiliated himself in front of the now appalled Gorgon.

 _'What the bloody fuck was that! What had his mother done? That' must be long term trauma... this must end now._ ' Sally thought.

"No, don't worry! Shushhh, please quiet down! Pull up your pants, I won't touch you. Stay calm, stay calm please. Oh god stop crying, please child." Sally spoke gently.

The boy's sobs turned to hiccups, and then to harsh breaths as she lifted him up.

"I won't hurt you or let them hurt you again." Sally said., "They can't get you here. It's safe."

 _'Though, what to do? He can't stay around here due to my vision. I don't want to turn him into a statue, and unless he was also a Gorgon then... wait! My blood can turn him just like it did to_ _Stheno and Euryale_ _! HE CAN BE MY SON! The one from the prophecy!'_

"They'll come. Mommy and the women will come."

"They won't find you. Not with _me_ around!" Sally said, letting the mist separate around her, and reveal her tail and hair.

Perseus was shocked. He had a snake lady to protect him now! His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and he jumped in excitement, much to Sally's own shock, as she had expected fear to be his first emotion.

"Cool! Mommy hates snakes! She'll never beat you! She'll scream and run and never come back! I wish I was a snake..." Perseus said, causing Sally's smile to hit critical levels.

"Oh, but you _can_ be!" Sally said, calmly booping him on the nose, making him giggle, "I can make you my child, and then you will have some of my powers! All you have to do, is drink the stuff I'll give you."

"Really!?" He replied, smiling bigger than he ever had, "I GET TO BE A SNAKE! Gabby or Stacy won't touch my NOW! I'll hiss and bite them!"

He flexed his muscles and then hissed, laughing contently afterwards. Sally went to get a vile to hold her blood.

"By the way, since you'll be my child from now on, may I know your name? Or do you want a new one?"

"Well, I do actually love my name! It's Perseus!"

Sally's smile reached a point that it looked like her jaw would unhinge, which was an actual possibility considering she was a snake.

"Oh how perfectly ironic! Perseus Jackson, son of MEDUSA! So lovely, not a better name to choose for you!" Sally said, giggling softly.

She placed the mug of hot chocolate and Prime-Gorgon blood on the table.

"Drink up, and call yourself my child forevermore!" Sally said, beaming softly down at her soon-to-be-minted son, "You won't have to deal with those people, no... whatever they were... ever again."

He downed the cup rapidly, his face scrunching at the bitter aftertaste.

"Euchgh! That was nasttttttttttOOOOOUUUCHHHYYYY!"

The boy screamed in pain as he began to change. His hair began to writhe and hiss, and his legs fused into one long tail. His skin took on a more rough and scaled look, and his teeth and jaw began to stretch and warp. After ten minutes, the transformation was complete, and he sat before Sally trying to catch his breath. He tilted his head up towards her, tears filling his eyes, and beamed at her before wrapping her in a tight hug.

"MAMMA!"

* * *

"So, Athena has sent another one of her spawn after me and her Parthenon? Really, you'd think that as a goddess of wisdom she would stop making stupid decisions... but NOOOOO! She doesn't really think things through." Arachne spoke, "I mean, really. She challenged me to a competition for tapestry weaving in which the subject was the E _xploits of the Gods_ , and then, when I make an original tapestry on the negative exploits so as not to seam as if I was copying her, SHE TURNS ME INTO A FUCKING SPIDER!"

Arachne walked around her room, with the Athena Parthenon and the captured girl, a mere eight year old, in the middle.

"In fact, I'd bet my big spider ass she hadn't punished me for the depictions, it was just because I actually beat her! She lost, fair and square, and got angry that I wasn't just some boastful liar!" Arachne continued, smiling deviously, "But that's in the past! Gaea said I need to bring forth a child to be her champion, and I need _you_ to do be that child! I have some poison I'm gonna make, and when it infects you, it'll make you JUST. _LIKE. **ME!** " _

The girl screamed into her gag, and Arachne realised that she had gotten a bit carried away. She wasn't really a terrible person, nor really a spiteful person, but what Athena had done, and still does, made her furious. She really needed some company and a psychiatrist. The girl would fill the first, so she felt that this would be a huge step forward, and one that she couldn't afford to lose.

"Why are you upset? Wouldn't I make a better mother? After all, yours didn't do anything except tell you to go on a mission she basically _knew_ you would die on. And you know why she did that? Because she didn't want to bother with you! She pumps out you children with the thought of using you as pawns and bargaining chips. I want a child so that she can complete a prophecy that will save this rotting world, and give her a luxurious spot on the top of it! I want to love, I want to live! She wants a meat-bag." Arachne said, "I know that I could just make a poison to clear your memories, but don't want to hurt you."

Arachne looked at the girl with pleading eyes as she removed the gag, and it pierced her very soul. She _did_ want a real mother. A real parent. One that didn't ignore her, or send her off on scary missions. Plus, she always liked spiders... maybe it was fate. like Arachne had suggested. That, and, she was pretty sure she'd die if she really disagreed.

"F-F-Fine, Arachne. I will." She stumbled out.

"Oh." Arachne began, tearing up, " _An actual family..._ OH THANK You... um... hehe, I don't actually know my own child's name! How embarrassing."

"It's... uh... Annabeth."

"Hmmm... well, that is a beautiful name but... OH! Kikikikiki! That's perfect! How about; ARACHNEBETH!" Arachne said, giggling uncontrollably.

Annabeth froze at the name, before giggling as well, though, not for the same reason. Arachnebeth was the name her friends had called her because she had a pet tarantula, and it made her happy that it would be her actual name now. She had loved that pet, and thus the name. Even if they used it to mock her, and oust her, she reveled in it.

"Heheheh! I love it!" _A_ _rachn_ ebeth responded.

"Perfect! Now, sit stil~l..." Arachne said, before plunging her fangs into Annabeth, who promptly fell asleep.

"Now, when you arise, I'll have my daughter!"

* * *

 **AROUND FIFTY YEARS PRIOR:**

Hades sat in the burning wreckage of his lover's home, holding tight to the woman's hand. He planned to marry her. She was his everything. The first to truly love him. He failed in every attempt to find a wife. Each one leaving him sore, tired, used, or with an irate Demeter. The last one was both the closest attempt, and the worst one. Trying to kidnap Persephone was not the best move he had made. Dating this woman, however, had been the best. She was magnificent, and even though she was a mortal, he planned to fix that with their marriage.

Then Zeus killed her. And their children.

Hades was going full on Disney mode, hair burning with godly power. He hated that idiot! HATED! He couldn't let them die! He had to find a vessel to keep them in. But what to- THERE! Hell hounds. Not the best vessels, but they could be warped to fit the need. He called them over, before using his power to rip out their souls, and rearrange their bodies into more suitable carriers by fusing them with his family's original bodies.. They still looked a bit... doglike... but they'd do. He quickly grabbed his lover's soul and placed it in one vessel, before grabbing his children's and doing the same.

"There we go. All fine. All right. Like- Like nothing happened." Hades said, sobbing with anger and relief.

"What happened? Love, why do I feel weird?" His fiance said.

"Well, you see..." Hades said, before leading into what had happened.

Maria Di Angelo was appalled. How could Zeus do something so heinous. Even if she and her children survived; just look at their bodies! A fusion of child and beast.

"How could he." She stated, despite the phrasing suggesting a question, "How could someone be so cruel."

"He's always been bitter, ever since Heracles was beaten by that Hesperide. He and his son were mocked for centuries since his son's mortal form died after bleeding out from a very impromptu castration. It's why I _never_ mess with Nymphs." Hades responded, trying to lighten the mood, "Though, you're immortal now, so he can't touch you anymore. Makes me much happier knowing they're safe."

He leaned in to hug her tight as she balled into his chest.

"Yeah... me too, Hades." Maria said, sniffling, "Me too."

* * *

 **A/N: So, that's four characters introduced, and another mentioned. GREAT! I've decided to go with a combination of One and Two. It will start out as Option Two, but slowly move towards Option One. Thanks for the reviews**

 **THIS NEXT BIT WAS THE OPTION NUMBER ONE WHEN I WAS DEBATING OVER WHAT STORY START TO USE! HERE IT IS, REEDITED FOR YOUR READING PLEASURE!**

Artemis knew she was in trouble. She knew it from the moment she activated that curse that she had limited time. But now that it was actually coming into effect, she was terrified. You see, long ago, when she was getting her domains, she bargained a curse for another domain of her choosing. She chose the domain of Maidenhood, so as to protect the young from their loss of chastity to the horrid beasts that plagued humanity. But in doing so, the curse was placed upon her: when she truly fell in love with a man, she would be cursed to be _inverted_.

What did that mean? Well, her personality, domains, and most likely, alignment would flip. She knew that the moment she slept with a man, which she was doomed to one day do, that she would become the Goddess of Lost Innocence, Degradement, Eclipses, Assassination, and, well, Birth. Birth didn't change, as she technically gained it _without_ the power of the fates. She knew all of this would be what she would become, and yet she _still_ fell in love with Perseus.

Which brings us to this point: Artemis carrying a knocked out Perseus in a giant container across the Nevada desert in order to meet up with Gaea in order to get her Lieutenant back. She would drop off Perseus, Gaea would make her trouble go away, and she'd allow Zoe to return! Simple! Though it was unfortunate that she wouldn't get to have her pussy plowed by Perseu- NO! Don't think like that! She wasn't going to think like that! She would keep her dignity, at the cost of not losing her chastity to that throbbing, thick, juicy, peni- OH GOD! Stop there, Artemis, you have to not lose yourself! After all, if you do, than all of your Hunters, which are bound to you, will feel it's effects as well. Not to mention how Perseus will react! If you're inverted, than rape cases will double, and young women will lose a protector. Now sure, if she was inverted, all those rape cases would make her unfathomably more powerful, which would be a boon... No, of course having those poor little breeding holes impregnated like the baby-factories they were wasn't worth the power gain, nor was having those little boys experience the euphoria of a sexual encounter an understandable trade for a hot husband and a huge power boost... oh god. It's gotten that far. She needed to find a way to stop.

"So, you actually arrived, how grand!" A soft and female voice to Artemis's left spoke.

The woman who had spoken was made of soft dirt and grass, and was a beauty unrivaled. She was no-doubt Gaea, the Earth Mother.

"Y-yes, Gaea, I have. Have you brought t-t-t-tttttt-tt-the..." Artemis began to stutter uncontrollably as her core spasmed, a sticky lake flowing from between her thighs. She really was regretting falling in love with that handsome and kind boy, "... Have you brought Zoe?"

Artemis finished her question abruptly, and allowed herself to catch her breath.

"Oh my, I didn't realize! You fell for the boy, and that's why you want him gone. You utter fool. So selfish of you! Did you think about him? What about his feelings? The bond and curse no-doubt forced him to fall for you already, even if he is currently unconscious. Leaving him will hurt you and him, and only prolong the inevitable." Gaea said, "I'll tell you what: give into your desire, kiss him here and seal the bond, and I'll let Zoe go for free!"

Artemis perked up for a second, her now heart-shaped eyes longingly staring at the boy in the water-filled stasis chamber.

 _ **'Hook...'**_ Gaea thought.

 _"My Lady, if I may ask thee, pray tell me what thy goal is. Thou hath promised me mine own lover! Perseus was to be that love, as he is the only man I would ever lend forth my heart unto!"_ Zoe whispered into Gaea's ear, _"Thou hath becalmed Artemis, but thou hath also forgone our promise. Is he to be **mine** , or **her's**?"_

 _"He is yours, dear child; but I desire her Inverted form, as in it she would be our greatest ally. Would you be willing to share, if you knew we would win? Would you share, knowing that Zeus is properly punished?"_ Gaea whispered back.

Zoe thought for a few moments, staring at the trembling and conflicted Artemis. She could see, no, _feel_ the desire rolling off of her. She had to admit defeat, on this path.

 _"Yes, my lady. I shall acquiesce to thee. Mine love shall be shared with her."_ Zoe said, bowing low.

Meanwhile, Artemis was still lost in her thoughts, looking more conflicted than ever.

 _ **'Line...'**_ Gaea continued.

 _'I really should give in, there's no point after all. And he must taste delectable. His throbbing member tearing apart a little child gives me such an... ache. I wish- no, this isn't me! I'm... I'm... crumbling! A steel shield bent and chipped and chiseled into a saw blade.'_ Artemis thought, her heart-shaped, and now sea green, eyes penetrating into Perseus, _'But does it matter? It feels so so so so so gooooood! And I can't resist forever, can I? It is fate. Fate is inevitable, as they said. What difference does it make, today or tomorrow? I knew I was limited, and I knew I was trading a reduction of danger then for an increase now. I knew it, and I chose it. So, really, I've made up my mind years before, and now it's coming time to reap what I've sown. His member is splitting me in half tonight!'_

"OH GOD! I CAN'T RESIST!" Artemis shouted, rushing towards Perseus, who Gaea had moved towards herself, "He's mine mine mine mine mine! I love you Perseus; _**MARRY ME!**_ "

 _ **'... and Sinker!'**_ Gaea finished, a devious smile covering her face.

 _'Alright, right as she kisses him, you do so as well in order to bond all three of you. Then Perseus and Artemis are yours.'_ Gaea said to her new servant.

 _'Yes, my lady.'_ Zoe responded, opening the chamber and standing over him.

"Give him here! He's my bond! Mine! No hussies! I neeeeeed him! My womb needs him!" Artemis shouted, standing over Perseus, "Now you're _**MINE!**_ "

Artemis leaned in, her lips puckered, just as Zoe went in to copy her. Suddenly, the three sets of lips- wait, three? Well, as it turned out, Gaea also had kissed Perseus, much to the shock and chagrin of the other two. But before either could speak, a bright light shot out of Perseus, and into the three women. They all felt a warmth, and a overwhelming feeling of happiness; and each one of them felt the power surge.

They all looked slightly different, but Artemis was totally changed. Gaea had sea-green algae atop her head, instead of long strands of moss; and Zoe had the same eye colour as Perseus. Artemis, however, sported a _very_ revealing outfit, a sickeningly sweet smile, and a massive crossbow. Her eyes, just like Zoe, had changed to that marvelous sea-green, and a golden ring with a similarly coloured gemstone adorned her finger.

"Mmmm... that was fine! How nice, for me to take a piece of his innocence!" Artemis said, a giddy and lovestruck look on her face, "Oh ho ho ho! It really feels nice! No more restrictions, no more stupid hunt for beasts. No, no, no! Only men are on the hunting list tonight! For they scream more beautifully than anything else!"

 _'Lady Artemis... is that even her? She hath gone delirious! Such vixenous behaviour!'_ Zoe thought, looking at Artemis with widened eyes, _'Though, I cannot blame her for her infatuation with the boy, for I, too, am taken with him. I, at minimum, however, doth not spout my desire to... experience him... out loud!'_

"Ooohoo! I felt that boost! Some rich oil prince just got himself a whole harem of sex slaves! No! Don't focus on that Artemis! How... unbecoming! You have an important matter at hand, and you've let yourself slip away!" Artemis said to herself.

 _'Hath she returned from her instable state of mind? Returned her own control?'_ Zoe thought, _'Truly, then, I admire her-'_

"Indeed, girl! You have a husband's purity to take! His babies won't make themselves!"

 _'Of course not. She hath become a mindless whore through-and-through. And now, I am saddled with such a burdensome troglodite.'_

 _"Worry not, Zoe, this is all part of my master plan! She has been perfect so far! Truly Inverted!"_ Gaea spoke to the former Huntress.

"Yes, she really has..." Zoe said absently, "Say, doth thou know of the happenings of the Hunt?"

"You mean the Assassins of Artemis? Yes. They, too, were inverted. They're now on their way here to-" Gaea said, her eyes widening as she abruptly stopped, which was disturbing, considering they were still closed, "OH NO! They were also bonded!"

"Thou art an imbecilic simpleton of a Earth goddess. Thou shoudst look before thou leap! Now, we must share _**mine love**_ with all of those fools."

"Well, at least I procured my General and King, right?" Gaea said sheepishly.

"I know not what to say, except that thou art more of an ignoramus than I thought **POSSIBLE!** How can thou be so egomaniacal that thou can overlook mine own forefrontal plights for thine own simple desires!" Zoe shouted.

"What are you - Mmmmmm – doing?" Artemis said, riding Perseus into the sunset while her tongue hung out of her mouth, "Want a ride, kiddy? Heehee!"

"She hath, how doth the children speak, 'gone nuts?' That is the-" Zoe said.

"Yes, it is correct, Zoe. In both the meaning and the saying." Gaea stated, watching as Artemis swapped into some... interesting positions, and began saying some _very_ vibrant things.

"No doubt she hath already become pregnant with our beloved's child long ago, why is she still going so strong? Why desire his ejaculate? Why proclaim that she does!?"

"She is more crazed than Aphrodite... it truly is impressive. But it's just for him! And since he'll side with us, so will she! And her Assassins. So it matters not what she does now."

"Don't – Ooo, do me dirty, Perseus! - speak like I'm not here! Oh yeah! I'm so close!" Artemis said, biting her lip.

"She might as well not be..." Gaea said, "Though she looks like she's enjoying him. I call next turn, when he wakes up!"

"You art both idiots." Zoe said, shaking her head as she face-palmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: About that other story, in the last chapter... I'm probably not going to continue it, other than little Omakes at the end of some of these chapters.**

 **Now, onto some questions:**

 **Is Poseidon gonna be** **bad?** **No, he's gonna just be, well, Poseidon. Percy and the rest of the crew are technically gonna be bad guys, however, and since they're the protagonists, this technically means Poseidon will be the 'bad guy', or at least one of them.**

 **Another thing I was asked was what everyone looked like. Medusa looks like Sally Jackson as Medusa, though with a few changes that are universal to my AU's version of gorgons. Her mouth, for example, stretches much wider than a normal person, so that her jaw can unhinge. As well, she has a split tongue, and a much longer tail. Her total length would be around EDIT: 8 meters, and weight being well over 400 kilograms. A gorgon tail would be heavy as hell, as it would be mostly muscle, scale, and bone. The average python has a meter to kilogram ratio of around 1:25. I assumed, then, that a gorgon would have a much higher ratio, as the bigger thing, so I put it at 1:50. So, TL;DR: Gorgons are heavy, _really_ heavy.**

A few weeks had passed since Perseus had been 'adopted' by Medusa, and those few weeks were both his and her happiest days. Sally had learned that there was a _few_ things she shouldn't do. Mostly; don't sneak up unannounced; invitations to sleep in the same bed had to be phrased as snuggle together; tail tips are sensitive so don't pull unless absolutely necessary; and despite his metabolism increasing vastly, Percy needed to eat a lot, as growing gorgons need to have their nutrients. Perseus also leaned a lot: he wasn't a snake, but a gorgon; he could, if he really focused on something and stared it in the eye, turn it to stone just like his mama could; tail's were cool; his blood was warm, however, despite the fact that he was half snake; snake hair was cooler than anything else; being able to understand snakes was incredibly awesome, though not as interesting as one would think; and eating a juvenile hog whole by unhinging your jaw sounded disgusting, but was _absolutely_ the most delicious and filling thing ever.

He loved it in his new home, and Sally loved having another child. In fact, she decided that if another suitable candidate came along, she'd like to adopt them as well. She knew that the likelihood of that happening was actually higher than one would think, as many demigods passed through her area, and knew her house was a safe area away from the... more aggressive monsters. All she had to do was wait until she found one willing, or in a situation bad enough to constitute taking them anyway, and then give them some of her blood.

She had avoided spreading her curse, mostly on the basis that she beleived that causing others eternal suffering (as monsters just regenerate after death) was wrong, until Percy came along and claimed it was _better_ than being human. It shocked her. At first, she thought it was an effect of turning him, but she knew that even Lycaon, who loved spreading his curse, couldn't make someone _like_ what they were. He could only force them to be submissive and accepting. It made her happy, and also made her realize that many demigods would actually, based on a group that arrived shortly after she found Percy (they thought he was cute, and complimented her on her adoption), find an offer to trade their humanity for safety a tempting deal. It was then that she began her search for a second child. Maybe. Right now, however, her thoughts lingered on only one child in particular.

"Perseus, come down for breakfast!" Sally yelled at the top of her lungs.

 _'Three...two...one...'_

 ***Thump* Slish...BASH! SlishhhhhhBANGtmptmpmtp**

Perseus barreled out of bed, slithered across the floor, threw open his door, and rocketed down the slide that served as a way to the second and third levels of the old building. He slid over to the table, before coiling around like a rattlesnake, and facing the table with his utensils in hand. Sally laughed at his giant grin, and served him his very large breakfast. Blue dyed over-easy eggs, extra rare (it was raw) steak, pork, liver, "mystery mixed meat" (it was human organs that were left over from a unsuccessful fight with a cyclops) also dyed blue, and two hard boiled eggs with blue-dyed shells. Perseus took small bites of each piece, taking a long time to chew through the steak with his snake teeth. Those things were meant for puncturing, not chewing, which is why he eventually got tired, gathered the rest all up, and ate it in one go.

Sally had done the same, though she had taken more bites while savoring the meal. Her teeth were fully grown, after all, and had a much easier, though still mildly difficult, time chewing. The blue dye stuck stained both Sally's and Percy's teeth. She thought it was funny, and Percy thought it was cool. She had started dying her food back when she first found the flavorless, artificial food-dyes in the 1940's. She thought that the blue colour spiced up her boring and lonely meals. Now, it served as a way to connect with her child. She really did love him, and she showed that by squeezing him tightly against her.

"Guhhh! Your too strong! Get off, mama." Percy complained, his hair hissing an agreement.

"Too bad! I'm gonna wrap around you, and squeeze you flat! Then, because you're so cute, I'll eat you whole!" Sally said, coiling her tail around his and stayed there for around ten whole seconds, pretending to sink her teeth into him, before she let a giggling Perseus go.

"You knoooooow... Perseus, today _is_ the first day of school." Sally said, poking him for emphasis, "And I'm gonna teach you all the stuff you need to know out there. History, basic math, survival, art, magic, fighting, and, most importantly, people skills! The last one will be mostly when the demigods come around, but the others will be almost all me."

"I don't have to go anywhere?" Percy inquired, using his puppy dog eyes.

"What are you using that look for? You already know there's no way a school would accept... our type. Both demigods and mortals alike tend to dislike us coming into their communities." Sally responded, "In fact, that's the first lesson, Percy. People shouldn't be trusted. Mortals are safe, and tasty, but demigods, for all the wonders that their blood can do to your taste buds, are _not_ worth eating. They get angry when you do that, and tend not to forget. Unlike mortals, demigods also tend to like decapitation as a way of punishing us. S _tupid 'hero.'_ "

Sally had grumbled the last bit out, and was still sulking as Percy laughed for a moment. Though, the young Gorgon slowly noticed his mother's malcontent, and pieced together what she was thinking about.

"Wasn't Perseus the name of the one that... you know... killed you?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, it was, Perseus did kill me. And because of that I spent a few years in Tartarus. Don't die, Percy. Even though you'll come back, Tartarus is _reaaaalllllly_ boring." Sally responded jokingly, lightening the mood, "Don't hold that guy's action against yourself. You're a much better holder of that name than he was."

Sally hugged him again, softer than the previous one.

"Now, today we're going to do Art." Sally said, changing the subject, "It's one of the most vital trainings you'll due to help you survive. Pay very close- Hey, don't laugh at this!"

Percy had begun to giggle at the thought of _art_ being the most important subject.

"You think it's stupid, but painting will teach you how to skillfully wield your tail, music will give you great ambidexterity and hearing skills, and writing helps you think things through and understand the ins and outs of English. Art is thus the most important _training_ , even if it's the least useful subject." Sally scolded, Perseus quieting down at his mother's harsh glare, "Today, we're starting off slow. You're going to paint some of my 'statues' using _only your tail_. Being able to use your tail as an additional fighting tool is critical. Control over it is of utmost importance. You're already almost 200 kilograms of gorgon, and most of that lies in that one appendage."

Percy stared at his snake tail, slithering it back and forth. He lifter the very end of it, before attempting to boop his nose. Attempt being the key word here. He ended up aggressively jabbing his face.

"OUCH!" Perseus yelled, softly sniffling afterwards.

"See what I mean about control! Look at you, you hurt yourself so bad in your carelessness! Don't do that until you have complete control, because I don't want to see you hurt again, mister."Sally scolded, hugging him once more, before kissing his nose.

"Let's get out those brushes!"

* * *

INVERTED

* * *

"Grughhh... What happened?" Annabeth asked. Her body felt off, and her vision was a bit... sharper than normal.

"OH! You're awake! Good. How do you feel? I want to know everything! Does anything feel off?" A voice to Annabeth's right stated at a hundred words per minute.

"What? Who're... OH!"

It was then that Annabeth remembered the previous night, or at least what she _thought_ was the previous night, as she had no idea how long she was asleep. She remembered her failure to apprehend Arachne, her capture, her talk with the monster, and then, most importantly, her agreement to become the spider woman's _daughter_. What was she thinking? How was this an improvement to anything! In the heat of the moment her stressed and terrified brain had somehow thought that 'Oh, being an Arachnide would be okay!' and she didn't have time to think that through. Sure, she would probably have died if she disagreed... but was becoming a monster worth it? Now, she didn't have a chance to take it back, so she might as well make the most out of this.

Actually, scratch part of that last statement, based on Arachne's crazed look, Annabeth _knew_ she would have _definitely_ died if she didn't agree to the change.

"Well, I see oddly better than before; and my... abdomen feels a bit off, but okay, I guess.." Annabeth, or, now, Arachnebeth replied.

"Well, that _seems_ normal... you're probably alright!" Arachne said enthusiastically, "So... I guess we... take a tour of the place? Fufufu."

 _'This is majorly awkward. What does one do for a new adopted daughter? Medusa would know... she's great with that kind of thing... MEDUSA! I'll have to find her! She's great with kids, and she can help her teach. In return, Arachne would probably just knit some sweaters for her to give away to those demigods she's so fond of.'_

"Change of plan, actually! We'll take a tour of the place, get something to eat, and then we'll take some of the labyrinth tunnels over to Medusa's place! She's much better at raising children than I am, so you'll probably need to get used to her. I'm gonna need to visit her _a lot._ Kikikikiki." Arachne corrected herself, Annabeth listening in as she untangled herself and walked down to the floor.

"Uh, Arachne, or... um... Mom, how long have I been asleep?" Annabeth asked.

Arachne just stared at the girl for a few moments, her brain going into cuteness overload after her precious protege called her 'mom' for the first time.

"Oh! Well, you were out for only a night. The poison is fast acting, I guess. I never used it. That old dog _Lycaon_ is fond of spreading around his condition, but me and Sally aren't so... inclined to do that." Arachne answered finally.

"Sally?"

"Oh, silly me. Sally is the name Medusa goes by currently. Has been for a few years. She got it after a women who looked similar to her wandered into her Garden Gnome Emporium. Turned the woman into a statue and took her name. You'd think that wouldn't do much, but that simple name change allows her to get deliveries by Hermes Mail without being tracked or harassed. Though, Hermes hits on her every time, as he thinks she's a demigod child of _Aphrodite!_ " Arachne said, walking over to a tunnel-way hidden behind some webbing.

"Brutal, but effective at hiding yourself, I guess." Annabeth thought out loud.

"True. We 'monsters' have to survive, you know. Secrecy is usually the best option, remember that. Yeah, that's a good first lesson. Yeah! Kikikiki!" Arachne said, scratching the back of her neck, and then jumping in excitement at the end in an attempt to hype Arachnebeth up. It failed. Talking to kids was hard.

"A hidden snake is many times more deadly." Annabeth commented, making Arachne freeze.

Arachne then burst out into laughter.

"Ahahaha! I already love you! A lot! KIKIKIKIKIKIKI! Fufufu!" Arachne said, laughing, "I guess I'll show you around now. Woo! Let's start with my tapestry hall!"

* * *

The tour took around an hour and a half, mostly because of Arachne's long talks about her various tapestries, and Annabeth's constant questioning. They fit well together, as it turned out, and Arachne quickly took to the girl. Annabeth was slowly learning to like her new predicament. This was mostly aided by the fact that Arachne knew more about history than the entire internet did at the time. That, and she knew everything about her endlessly fascinating spider body.

Annabeth took the time to check out every bit of her new form. She wanted to know everything about it, and so she had to test out some hypotheses. Most of the inquiries she had at this stage, however, were easily answered by Arachne with a 'Yes', 'No', or 'That will kill you/the person you're with.' The last one was for the questions like 'Can I fire out my venom with a high enough velocity to make it a viable long range attack?' or 'Can I use my web as a parachute.' While both _were_ _**technically**_ possible, Arachne didn't want her new companion to kill herself within a few days while attempting them. Or to get _herself_ killed by Arachnebeth's 'experiments.'

"Okay, we're here. This tunnel that I cleared out earlier, it leads to the Labyrinth. Specifically, a pathway I use to reach Medusa." Arachne exclaimed, gesturing to the tunnel entrance before them.

"How long will this take? Walking across the Atlantic sounds both difficult and time consuming, even with eight legs." Annabeth moped.

"The Labyrinth bends space and time or something, so It only takes about twenty minutes."

"So it functions like a wormhole? Ironic, then, for us to use it." Annabeth said, laughing at the end.

"Why is it ironic?"

"We're spiders and... it's a _worm_ hole." Annabeth said, realizing mid-explanation that it wasn't really that funny, "Yeah, that was bad."

"At eight years old, the best joke I had was a pun involving meat names... so you're a bit ahead of me in that department. Even if that joke was a Escher Statement that you made as your mind tricked you into thinking that spiders and worms were related somehow, most likely due to humans viewing them both as disgusting pests and thus creating a neural connection in your mind between them and then leading to the terrible pun you made. " Arachne explained, patting her... daughter?... on the thorax, "Oh well, time is flying! We better head out. I already Iris messaged her earlier, so she _is_ expecting us."

Arachne and Annabeth began to walk down the long hallway. It was weird for Annabeth, if she was being honest, just how quickly she got used to things. Just a few days ago, she had run away from home, found out her mother was a goddess, told she must be some prophecy child because she wasn't afraid of spiders, and then sent to kill an ages old apparent demoness. Then, she fought and lost to said spider demon, before being turned into a half-spider herself. And, after all that, she felt fine with it. Comfortable, even. Like her spider half had been there all along. She put it down as an effect of the change, and also maybe because she found Arachne a bit endearing in a partially-insane way.

"Mom, why do you keep the Athena Parthenos?" Annabeth asked, the question popping into her head.

"Because so long as I keep it, Athena won't just send an army to kill me. She's afraid, right now, that I will _drop_ the damn thing into Tartarus, so she'll play by _my_ rules. So, I guess my criticism about her not just coming to fight me was false..." Arachne explained, smiling again at what Annabeth called her. No wonder Medusa loved kids, and Lycaon liked his... disciples.

"Makes sense, I guess." Annabeth responded, stuck back in thought.

The two walked in silence, before Arachne abruptly stopped.

"We're here."

* * *

 **Afterthoughts: Next chapter is on what Nico, Bianca, Athena, Poseidon, and Hades have been up to.**

 **Oh, and for what Nico/Bianca/Maria look like, my imagination was leaning towards terrifying Dog-Wendigo. So, no, they don't look like some sort of Furry Convention wet dream. They're horrifying, human-esque dog-beasts, not jackals with tits/abs. Unless you want them to be/find the thought of Jackals with tits/abs more terrifying, then think of them as you will. I don't control you.**

 **Silly billies.**

 **Review and favourite or somethin'. IDK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOAH! This took a long ass time to complete. I am so sorry. I said to a few of you that I would have it done last week, but I ended up not. It was just** _ **THAT**_ **week. A total shit show. I was tired and angry like every day. And, it was also my birthday week.**

 **So, on to a few things you NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE STORY:**

 **1\. The different scenes, including ones in previous chapters, don't always occur at the same time.**

 **2\. That said, most occur in 2000. Both of these do, though not at exactly the same time.**

 **3\. Percy is born around 1992 in this story**

 **4\. Yes, Pallas is gonna be an important character.**

 **5\. I have a _general_ schedule, and will be updating around 1 or 2 stories a week. Next up is Eveningshade, after that The Tyrant. Then it will go back to whatever story was updated the longest time ago.**

 **6\. I rarely keep promises or schedules, as my life is busy and sometimes really shitty. Last week was a prime example.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this newest installment!**

 **EDIT: SUPER IMPORTANT!**

 **Okay, I guess my clues as to who's who were too subtle.**

 **Pallas is an actual titan/titaness of war, and Athena is actually named after her. (Athena being called Pallas Athena officially) Pallas is also the sister of the titan Perses, which is another reason I chose her as a character. She's an OC I guess, as Pallas is never mentioned in Percy Jackson. She heads a Hunt replacement called the Raiding Party, as Artemis is currently going psycho. She also, at some point, came across Jason Grace and let him join the Raiding Party, which I guess I made too subtle.**

 **Jason Grace and Thalia Grace a good bit older, with Thalia being around 15 in 2000, and Jason actually being a slight bit older than her in the universe, at around 17 currently.**

 **Esper is Esperanza Valdez, Leo's mom, combined with the female cyclops we meet in the Heroes of Olympus series** **(So she's a cyclops child of Hephaestus, as I wanted each of the heroes to be some sort of monster. We'll get into Piper and Reyna later)** **. Leo's father is then the actual descendant of Sammy Valdez, as you can tell from my little clues, also a half Laistrygonian Giant. ( _His_ father must have had a pretty intense love life, geez!) So, there you go. That's who's who. **

**So sorry for the confusion**

* * *

Medusa loved her son. She truly did. As she wrapped him up in her arms, head within her bosom, she smiled in contentment. His eyes were closed, and his chest rose and fell in rhythm with her own. His face pointed upwards, a smile plastered upon it. She gently caressed his cheeks, and ran her hands through his black hair. He slept peacefully now, but that hadn't always been so.

When she first made him her son, he had slept quietly, with barely a sound escaping him. But on the sixth night, he began to have nightmares. This was true for the seventh and eighth as well. Upon the ninth night, she let him sleep within her arms, and aside from soft trembling, he was still. Only by the thirteenth night did he finaly sleep peacefully, within his own bed, and with no trembling at all. She was proud of his progress, almost as proud of it as she was of his painting skill. Every statue that his brush graced looked as lifelike and lively as the moment before she froze them. Their cheeks still flushed, and eyes still bloodshot for some. It was as if she could reach out and feel their soft flesh, or caress the animals' soft fur. But, of course, that was not _actually_ the case. She had to settle for rubbing her son's soft 'fur' instead. Gently stroking her fingers through the sea of black atop his head, she began to speak to her still resting child.

"Oh dear love." She whispered into his ear, "How will I ever give you up to the world? How shall I let you be a king one day?"

Medusa softly sighed, before a worried and bitter-sweet smile spread across her face.

"Will you love me still, then? Will I lose you to that hunter? Or to Gaea?" Medusa questioned, not expecting any answer.

And no answer came, as Percy slept on.

She wasn't really worried about the Gaea part of her question, though. But rather, she was concerned about Artemis.

Afterall, it was his fate to first marry her, _before_ taking any other.

Now, had this been forty years prior, Medusa would have been fine with him ending up with the maiden goddess. Hades, even ten years ago was fine. Back then, Artemis hadn't been tainted by her desire for power, hadn't been driven mad with lust. Hadn't begun to forfeit her nature. Back then, she had yet to let her want to complete the prophecy, her want to be a Queen of the World, consume her. She hadn't yet drank of the foul power that so completely consumed her now.

Artemis, Medusa knew, had started with good intentions, but after her claim of a prophecy existing that called her lover the next King of Deities, she had been struck from Olympus for blasphemy. Zeus had taken the statement as an attempt at his thrown, and had showed no mercy towards the supposed traitor, smiting her from the heavenly mountain by himself. And nobody, whether in their hesitancy to fight, or their lack of care, fought for the poor maiden goddess. They just let her fall. Hestia took her place soon after, but her stay was only temporary, as she left before the summer solstice by her own choice. Only five years after that, Triton, the beloved and rule abiding son of Poseidon took the place as a permanent resident, after multiple others refused or were refused.

While this happened, the shift of events shook Artemis to her core. Her bitterness towards Olympus slowly festered though, and soon began to surface in the form of lust for the, at the time, unknown child. She had checked with Medusa yearly for the first decade, and now she checked every five. As she had checked only weeks before Percy's arrival, Medusa knew she had some time. However, when that time runs out, her precious Percy would need to leave, or lose his innocence to Artemis, and quite possibly her hunters as well.

Artemis had admitted in her last _yearly_ visit that she wished he would come soon, and that she'd begin to change to best fit his desires. The moon goddess hadn't lost her mind by that point. Half a decade later, and the 'maiden goddess' was no longer even dressing properly for her domain, what with the _very revealing_ clothes she had on, to 'show that she could change.' Medusa had been, while disapproving of the outfit, still happy for the gesture. She found Artemis's misguided thoughts on what men liked to be entertaining and cute. They usually were only the worst examples of them, though, so Medusa had to very often correct the maiden goddess. Stuff such as, "Men like younger girls, right? Twelve is when a female can reproduce, so that is when men wish to begin having sex with them?" or "Men like large lips, correct? For felatio!" or "Do men like women producing milk as they have sex, to know that they will make fine mothers?" Medusa loved the last one, and had practically fallen out of her chair at the thought. I mean, really, what did Artemis think men were like? Though, with only Zeus and Apolo as examples, she could somewhat see how her views were skewed.

The most recent visit, however, was when things took a turn for the worst.

Apparently, the former Olympian had drunk of the Essence of Ouroboros: the pure congealed taint that oozed from Void, sibling of Khaos. It had made her powerful, with abilities she had never dreamed of having. But it made her form that of a demon. Her Ichor was replaced with a sludgey, black liquid she called Taint; she had grown tongues in her... _lower orifices_ , as well as retractable _teeth_ ; her sclera had turned pitch black; she'd grown a tail which could only be described as one belonging to a demon; and she had a large pair of antlers on her head. She looked both horrifying and oddly arousing, like if Aphrodite were drawn by H.R. Giger.

Oh, but of course, it couldn't stop there. No, she had forced her hunters to drink of it as well, turning them into more of these devils. She'd even told Medusa that she planned on taking more girls and doing it to them, feeding them her 'milk' or 'blood' to transform them.

To sum it up, Artemis had truly gone off the deep end. And Medusa was scared. For her child, and the world.

Medusa refused to even think about such... things having relationships with her child. Her little boy, being basically _gang raped_ by a bunch of horrors which put the 'Love' in 'Lovecraftian' was not a happy thought for her. Even worse considering his past.

No. She would let him seek out the goddess when the time came, but for now, he was safe with her.

She held on tighter at that thought, before a knock interrupted her.

"Hey, Sally? My sister come around again recently?" A voice called out from the entryway.

Perseus stirred, but remained asleep, as Medusa slowly lowered him onto the couch.

"Apolo?" She questioned, receiving a small laugh in return.

"You know it's Apolline now... after Zeus's meltdown two years ago." A woman with golden blonde hair and soft features said to Medusa, "I still remember that like it was yesterday. 'I refuse to have any possibility of uprising _blahblah_ I'm going to do this horrid thing _yaddayadda_ I'm very smart and not egotistical _yakyak_ ' and then I was named as a possible traitor and now I'm _this_. All because he thinks I but the whole prophecy idea in Artemis's head. I didn't. Even though I knew it was a real prophecy, I didn't tell her."

Apolline stared aggressively at the floor for a moment, before humourlessly laughing.

"But the worst part? Nobody really cares! Poseidon is a great man, and he's comforted me; but he hates to cause trouble. Same with Hestia. You already know the Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Ares thing. Ares being the bitch she is, trying to get in Hephaestus's pants, as he and Aphrodite actually love eachother. And thus they have too much on their plates. The rest of the council... I don't know what the fuck they do anyway! But _**Hera**_ I hate." Apolline's expression darkened considerably at that, "' _A woman's job is to be obedient to her husband, she is to care for his children and household. She is to please him at his will_.' All of it rubbish. Trash. Hera is an outdated bitch with **no sense of actual- just- I can't- GAAAAH**!"

Apolline broke down into an angry rage, smashing two centaur statues. Medusa just looked on calmly, until Percy walked into the room. At that, she quickly scooped him up, before slithering him off to bed, so he didn't hear any of the conversation. Apolline also used some godly intervention to assure the child didn't hear anything, by using magic to put him into an enchanted silence. It was the best she could do after she woke him up and most likely scared him with her outburst. Apolline felt she really needed to apologize for that. But it ended up with _Medusa_ apologizing.

"Hey, sorry about that. I didn't want to concern him. Spent a while asking me who you were. Haha!" Medusa said to the now blushing goddess.

"No no. You did nothing wrong. I shouldn't have been so forceful or aggressive. I just wanted an outlet, and I used you as one without warning. I'm sorry." Apolline said, genuinely remorseful .

Medusa laughed.

"Oh, Apple, my good friend, it's always fine to see you, and be a shoulder for you to lean on. But what else did you come here for, i know there always is another reason." The gorgon replied happily.

Apolline sighed, before explaining a few issues she was having with disappearing girls, even with the formation of Palas's Raiding Party to help replace the hunt. It was clear Artemis had been busy. The problem, though, really stemmed from her stealing a son of Zeus and turning him. That was a big 'No-Go' when it came to Zeus.

But why would Artemis think about consequences, she was batshit crazy.

"And how does this and me relate?" Medusa asked.

Apolline rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"THE CHILD MEDUSA! She wants him! You know this, and I'm warning you now, that she is _dangerou-_ "

The gorgon silenced the goddess in that moment, and all sound in the room stopped. Medusa looked at Apolline with a hollow and bittersweet smile. The room stayed like this for a moment, as both parties just stared at eachother.

"I know you're concerned. I really do appreciate that, you know." Sally said, her tone dull, "But you know I already accepted that she will marry my son. You've already accepted you most likely will as well. I know what your mother is doing to you, and I know why she is doing it. I know what you've done while thinking of my child. Overall, I really know you. And you should know me enough to realize I have everything planned, somewhat, out."

Apolline just stared at Medusa, before sighing and opening up the fridge. She rummaged around for a few minutes, grumbling about something.

"What're you looking for?" Medusa asked, putting a hand on Apoline's shoulder.

The goddess of the sun sighed again, and this time brought a gold and purple can out of the fridge.

"I wanted a drink, but all you have is Bacchus Lite." Apolline said, her tone jokingly angry, "I mean, who drinks _**Bachus fucking Lite**_! Really, Bacchus is nowhere near as good as Dionysus brand, and getting the lite version is just that much worse."

Medusa laughed at her friend, who began to laugh along too after a second. The enjoyed the moment, as both of them drank together, talking idly, and trying to push the previous topic out. In the end, Apolline had to go get another pack before they had totally forgotten their worries. And this time, she chose the heavier stuff.

* * *

The dull clang of metal meeting metal echoed through the small workshop as a female cyclops in a welding mask hammered the dents out of a rather rough looking chariot. With each swing, it seemed as if the whole thing looked significantly better. Each movement of her tools and hands repaired what looked like years worth of damage.

The cyclops then stopped for a moment, lifting the mask and wiping off her brow, before returning to work. She used the rounded end of her tool to smooth out the curvature, before pulling out a smaller set of tools to fix the gold lining and replace the missing jewels.

Suddenly, the sound of a door interrupted the partial silence of her focused and precise work.

"Hey, hey, hey, Valdez!" A feminine voice called out, "You fix my chariot yet?"

The cyclops stopped her work again, but this time she removed the mask entirely, in order to talk.

"Yeah, yeah, you impatient bitch, I'm pretty close. Fact, I'd be done... if you hadn't _totaled it_." The cyclops replied, "What did you do, by the way? Did you get into another fight with that bitch Ares? Or did you decide to play chicken with a stubborn elephant? Come on, Pallas, fess up the details, I wanna hear about this one."

The woman in question laughed, chewing on a piece of gum. She pulled said gum out, threw it in the trash, and then put another one in her mouth.

"Nah. Just let my kids drive it." The woman, now revealed to be Pallas, replied in good humour.

"Your kids? You- Oh. You mean that Riding Group or whatever, the one that basically replaced Artemis's hunt?" Esper Valdez said back.

"They're the Raiding Party, and yes, I do mean them. I left them at the Pallas Palace while I did this and some... errands." The woman answered. She moved over to the garbage can before spitting out her gum again, this time not replacing it, and taking off the heavy winter coat.

The coat was a mix of bright purple and dark blue, and under it she wore a white sweater and some jeans. She had dark red tinted aviators on, and her short, spikey hair was silver with red coloured tips. She pulled a packet of gum out of her coat's pocket before she hung it up on a rack.

"What flavour gum you eatin' now, by the way?" Esper asked casually, changing the subject.

"Ignoring the topic change, it's Gatorade. But why ask me now? I've been chewing the same stuff for nearly a while." Pallas responded, "I got the stuff in a offering once, when, as often happens, a snooty, know-it-all child of Queen Random Facts herself, Athena, went and decided to show off how smart he was by offering it to 'Pallas', which is _technically_ her first name. And, by the way, when I say that happens often, I mean it happens maybe once every five offerings. It's great. Gum's great, too. Discontinued, but I have Hestia make some for me once in a while."

Esper sat back into a giant chair, putting her hands behind her head as she stared at her long time friend.

"You said it yourself as to why I asked. That being, to change the topic. I know by 'errand' you mean Ares challenged you to fight again, and I didn't _want_ to bring it up. But, you know, her you go! I did it anyways!" The cyclops said, waving her arms around in emphasis, "Or you slept with another man. Either option wouldn't suprise me."

Pallas laughed again, though this time it had a certain dryness to it that left a bad feeling in Esper's gut. The old, but young at heart, titaness had always clashed with the more aggressive war goddess. Though, Ares always seemed to fight everyone, so there wasn't much surprise. Well, everyone but her brother, and Esper's father, Hephaestus. Ares kept trying to get him to dump Aphrodite and sleep with _her_ instead.

Didn't work.

War hated love, but loved invention. Love did not like war, but loved the ever loyal Hephaestus, who only impregnated women through mechanical means. In turn, Aphrodite only reproduced through mind-children, similar to Athena. Ares was just a rampaging hoe. All anger and primitive attempts at seduction.

"Yeah yeah. She did it again. She was drunk on Dionysus's special reserve, wanted to fight. So I kicked her ass."Pallas said with empty humour, "Again. For the fifth time this year."

Esper chuckled, before rushing off at the sound of a child crying in the background. Pallas stayed, waiting for the cyclops to return. It took nearly fifteen minutes until Esper even came back to apologize for the interruption, and nearly twenty-five for her to actually return.

"Sorry, Leo cut herself again." The cyclops mother said exasperatedly, "I wish her father was still around, but I knew what I got into when I married that man. I knew he was only _half_ giant. I knew his father was a mortal. I knew _he_ was mortal. I just wish that he lasted long enough to see his child."

The tone of the room went sour, and neither knew what to say for a minute. The conversation picked up eventually, but stayed at simply spreading gossip about Artemis's latest exploits, or Aphrodite's recent fashion trends. Pallas showed off her new cell-phone, a brand new Nokia, bragging that the market she invested in was really picking up now. No longer were portable phones the size of briefcases. After that, though, it just fell apart.

"Look, Pallas, I need to finish this, and Leo needs to eat soon..." Esper began.

The war titaness shook her head in response, and silenced the cyclops mechanic.

"No, I understand. I need to go as well. My kids need to eat, too." Pallas said with a large sigh.

She gathered up her stuff, and put another stick of gum in her mouth. It was late, almost dark, as Pallas walked out into Washington's cold winter air. She quickly walked to town in order to get a bite to eat herself, before she would catch the sisters' cab back home, as she was far too tired to flash there.

And as she walked towards the neon glow of the diner, she couldn't help but look back at the woods, thoughts of the perverted goddess of the hunt filling her with disgust and dread as she stared at the treetops, and out towards Mt. St. Helens resting in the distance, quietly morning the loss of one of her children to the foul goddess.

 _'Jason.'_ She spoke in her head, _'I'm so sorry I failed to protect you. I'm so sorry I just wasn't good enough.'_

* * *

 **Afterthought: Okay, so this is gonna be brief: I really want to hear your thoughts on Pallas, Esper, Leo, and Apoline. Like really.**

 **Thanks! Review and Favourite and whatevers.**


	4. Chapter 3 and a Half

**A/N: Now, before you talk about how I'm just on a role with these updates, please know that the first** _half_ **of this was supposed to be in the previous chapter. I just forgot like a total smub.**

 **The bonus lemon, however, is all new.**

 **So, hope you enjoy the HAZEL INTRODUCTION THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN LAST CHAPTER! So, so, so sorry!**

 **Or not.**

 **Oh, and, about Artemis: She is meant to be fucking scary looking. Literally like an H. R. Giger's interpretation of what a 'beautiful goddess' would look like. She isn't meant to be traditionally sexy, but a raw and physical form of lust. Intense and writhing, sensual but also disturbing. She will almost play a Antagonistic role for the first few confrontations with Perseus, like this looming threat. A physical representation of the concept and fear of losing one's innocence. She was meant to be 'a bit too far.' Because she _has_ gone to far, though I have a plan for her character evolution later on that will change her a bit. Though, not much. **

* * *

The first thing that Hazel saw was blackness. An oily and shifting dark liquid, surrounding and embracing her, filling her with a sense of warmth. She intrinsically knew, due to her powers, that the substance was oil mixed with water and crushed rock. Gems floated around within it.

Infact, oddly, her body felt as if it contained gems. No, not contained; it felt as though it was made of gems and precious metals, as if...

Oh no.

The next thing she saw, after the oily sludge was removed, was hundreds of scurrying monsters, running like chickens that had lost their heads. They were shouting out various exclamations, and many were apparently beginning to hyperventilate.

She coughed to clear her lungs, oil and rock-dust spewing from her mouth. The beasts turned to look at her, apprehension in their eyes.

"We are sorry, Lady Alcyoneus. We have failed in the rapid finalization of your vessel. We are-" One creature began, only for Hazel to interrupt in her confusion.

"Alcyoneus? I am Hazel... wait." Hazel said, realization dawning on her.

She remembered. Everything.

She had almost built a new form for the giant, urged on by Gaia, who had taken her mother's form. She had thought her sacrifice was successful, that by killing herself she had ended the gigant's revival. Now, however, she realized that she had played right into Gaia's plans.

Alcyoneus was unkillable in his homeland, but his death outside of it was to be his _final end_. He was gone. Gaia couldn't bring him back, but she hadn't intended to. She had meant to make Hazel the new Alcyoneus.

 _"_ _ **Oh ho ho! How right you are, my child!**_ _'_ A voice rung out through the chamber, causing all of the monsters to bow with haste and desperation, _"_ _ **I have named you the heir to my late son's domains. You shall, as your fate dictates, defeat the god Pluto, and take from him his land. But this time, I have a different approach for you.**_ _"_

Hazel wondered what the voice, who she assumed was Gaia, meant. What new plans? What could she mean?

 _" **Oh, but that's the question indeed, my daughter! You may be my child now, but you are also the spawn of Pluto. He will be more... willing to listen to reason. To... peacefully let his thrown be succeeded.** "_ Gaia responded, _" **That will be your true advantage.** "_

Hazel stood in shock, not sure what to say for a moment.

"And if I don't agree...?" She tested.

Gaia laughed, shaking the entire cave.

 _" **You would disagree?** "_ The Earth Primordial asked.

Hazel shook her head.

"No, mother I would not. I am fine with my..." Hazel said, cutting off as her eyes widened, before continuing on a moment later, "I am fine with my position and quest."

She had called Gaia mother. She had accepted her mission. Why?

 _" **Why? Oh simple, my sweet little love, it's because you are my darling joy. My sweetest, not-so-little gigant. Of course you would do anything for your mother, little gem?** "_

Hazel had to agree, nodding her head up and down. She loved her mother. She loved Gaia! Gaia had done so much for her! Look at all the toys she had to play with, scurrying around her feet.

 _" **Oh my love, thank you so! Now, how about you 'play' with your toys as punishment for taking so long to wake you up!** "_ Gaia thundered, laughing afterwards.

Hazel smiled as she scooped three up, the unfortunate centaurs squealing as she swallowed them whole. She laughed as she crushed two Laestrygonian Giants, playing with their corpses.

"This is what you get! You woke me up late, but now mommy has given **me** extra playtime!" Hazel said in a sickeningly sweet voice, switching to a more aggressive voice near the end, and holding it as she continued, "That, and I have a _lot_ of pent up anger right now! I lost my boyfriend! No doubt he's dead!"

She paused for a moment, before smiling widely at the group of draconai at her feet. Suddenly, she lean down to put her gigantic (literally) mouth near their faces.

"Actually, I have a job for you!" Hazel said cheerily, "How about you track down the descendant of Sammy Valdez!"

The head draconai, or at least who Hazel assumed was the head, spoke up almost immediately.

"Um, m-m-my L-Lady, do y-you mayhaps speak of Tommy Valdez, the half Laestrygonian Giant? His father I believe was Sammy Valdez Junior." She spoke.

Hazel smiled even wider, this time with actual joy in her eyes, letting them turn from Onyx to Sapphire. She stood tall, her black-steel hair whipping around, as the strands of golden thread held it all together. The moment she reached her tallest height, Hazel leaned back and laughed, showing off her perfect marble teeth.

"YES! Bring him to me, my toys!" She thundered. Today was indeed good.

Just then, the lead draconai tugged on her jewel encrusted silk gown. A soft and fearful move, barely catching the newly crowned gigant's attention.

"Hmmm? What is it, little snake?" Hazel said, not too happy about having her joyous dance interrupted.

"Oh, well, you see... he's married. And he also died recently. After he had a child."

Hazel's eyes returned to their Onyx state, as an aggressive shiver overtook her body, shaking with rage. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. But the tension was still very obviously there.

"A child, you say? Bring him to me instead. I shall raise my husband. He will be perfect!" She called to her servants. But the draconai had other news.

"Oh, well, there's another problem about that... his child is a girl, named Leona."

Now Hazel was absolutely angry. Her eyes turned into Rubies as oil leaked from her eye sockets. Her golden legs slammed into the ground as she marched out of her cave.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The female gigant screeched at the top of her lungs, slamming a club of various precious metals into the nearby trees.

"A girl? A GIIIIRRRRLL?! How- How dare he! Having a girl! BAH!" She screamed, continuing her wanton deforestation, "I'll-... I'll-... I'll steal whatever man she loves from her! I'll take everything! I am to rule this world; to rule DEATH! I will revive this 'Leona' over and over, killing her more brutally each time! THIS I PROMISE!"

She continued her wrath for another hour. Switching from destroying the forest, to smashing into a mountain. Her rage eventually subsided, but her hatred for the girl did not.

"TOYS!" She called out, watching as the small army of monsters rushed to her, "Begin the construction of my throne room. My palace. I want to have it ready for when I snatch away every hope and dream from that pathetic girl. I want it perfect for when I bed her love. For when. I. Rule. _The_. _**World**_!"

* * *

 **A/N: Warning! Lemon! Sorta...**

"Mmmmmm."

A soft moan echoed through the enclosed space of the tent.

"Mmm, yes. Fuck me, my prince!"

The voice from which it originated was sultry, and clearly aroused. By the sound of it, it was a women in her earlier adulthood, maybe 25.

"My pussy is yours, my lord! Breed me! Make me your QUEEN!"

The tent was, well, not tent-like at all. It was giant, maybe 8x8 meters. The walls were decorated with various animal heads, as well as numerous... 'toys.'

"I have done everything just for you! I became like this out of love. I've become a demon just for you! Your personal succubus!"

The women let her ring and pointer on her right hand spread her lower lips, gliding up and down the ridge. Her middle finger on that same hand was playing with her opening, and the thumb was twiddling her clitoris. Overall, it was a really impressive display of coordination that most could never even hope to achieve. And it was also incredibly arousing for her.

"I desire your cum in me! Your baby in my womb!"

Her left hand gripped her breast, rubbing her nipple and swollen areola. Little pulses of pleasure came with each twist, pushing her deeper into the realm of lust she was in.

"Now, do my rear hole! I have lubed it already, and it is ready for your breeding!"

She then gripped an 8 inch, smooth dildo with her right hand, which had stopped its ministrations. She flicked on the vibration, before plunging it into her slit-like anus. Thin tentacle-esque tendrils reached out to guide the toy home, and then wrapped around it as it entered her. She squealed, leaning back until her antlers hit the bed, amber eyes wide open, and a look of dumbstruck lust etched on her face.

"Turn my butthole into an asspussy, master! Make my body _fully_ yours!"

Her left hand got more aggressive in its movements, twiddling her right breast instead. She suddenly got up, letting the dildo fall out, vibrator still turned on, and now covered in a clear, viscous fluid. She then got out a larger, roughly 12 inch, ridged standing dildo, with an extra large head. She flicked on this one's vibrator, before easing it into her ass.

"Oh Void, you are so large, my king! I knew you would be! That's one reason I became the demon I am- * Huf Huf * -now. I- * oh fuck me hard! * knew my old form would not- * oh shit * -do."

She was panting now, her orgasm close. A knot was being wound up within her, pulling her toes into a clench, her ass and pussy gripping hard.

"OH OUROBOROS!"

She came. It was like a spring in her had wound to a maximum, before all coming loose. She let her fluids gush from her holes, splattering on the floor. It was black and tar-like. Pure, unfiltered Taint.

"Mmmhmm. I orgasmed a total of ten times on this routine. I'm getting better." Artemis said, pride filling her voice.

" **Indeed you are, my priestess!** " A feminine voice responded in her head, " **Soon you shall meet with your destined love, as he has arrived at Medusa's. He is already in his 8** **th** **year of life. Only 5 or 6 remain until you can be fully bred by his magnificence! And by then, you will be ready to pleasure him, along with your hunters' help!** "

Artemis smiled as a tongue descended from her crotch, slurping up the spilled juices.

"Yes, Lady Void, I shall be. And they shall be. Especially Zoe. Fufu." The tainted goddess responded to the pregenesite, "We will be able to raise an army of his children by then. There is no doubt. Though, his other lovers will need to become _perfect_ as well."

Void chuckled. Everything was going according to her plan. Soon, within a few decades at most, Perseus would rule the world. And then, he would fuck her silly, before doing the same to her sister Khaos. Then, together, as family, they would give birth to a new set of planets, a new set of stars. A new universe. It would be perfect.

" **Mmmm, yes.** " Void said to Artemis, " **But I believe your hunters have gotten ahold of a new... recruit. Hufufufuhu!** "

Artemis leapt out of bed for this, quickly magicking on some clothes, before she rushed out of her tent. She then slowed her pace to a sultry jaunt, accentuating her hip movements, jutting them with each step as she approached the group of girls and the gagged boy. Said boy was screaming into his ball gag, and desperately trying to escape as the girls taunted him, letting their lower tongues lap at his face.

"Now now, girls, try and settle down. We don't want to startle our _newest recruit_ , do we?" Artemis asked.

The whole group quieted, before shaking their heads in a 'no' gesture.

"As I thought. Now, what do we have here? A child of Zeus? Oh boy, how delightful! An actual sister!"

Then, a hunter came up to Artemis, desperately raising her hand in the air, hoping to be called on. The hunter had two large bull's horns on her head, and her breasts had fully popped out of her winter parka, splitting the zipper with their double-d size, her ass seemed to mick this, as parts of he hips showed through tares in the side of her pants. Somehow, despite all this, she still managed to carry herself on two large bat-like wings.

"Lady Artemis! This is indeed a child of Zeus, we-"

Artemis raised a hand to stop the girl, who quickly reddened.

"Did I say you could speak?" Artemis asked.

"N-no." The huntress responded sheepishly.

"Then don't speak." The Tainted deity said sternly, "Now you can continue, Pheobe."

Pheobe gulped, before continuing her story, though this time with less haste.

"We found him and his sister a while back, they were headed to Camp Half-Blood, but we captured him. She resisted, but ultimately, and unfortunately, died on the crest of the hill leading into the demigod hideout. Zeus then cast down a bolt, and turned her near dead form into a tree, before attempting to smite us. He managed to get three of our recent recruits, whose essence we have gathered here."

The huntress then gave a bottle of pure darkness to her Lady, who put it up to her ear. The sound of screams and moans of pleasure echoed from the bottle, like whispers.

"Unfortunate, but good. Well done on the retrieval of this. You shall be forgiven for you interruption." Artemis thanked Pheobe.

"Thank you, my Lady. I shall think over this as I enjoy myself tonight." The girl responded, bowing deeply, before returning to the crowd.

At this point, the boy had stopped his screaming and shaking, and had begun to fully cry. Fear had overtaken him, and he had clearly pissed his pants, which Artemis grabbed harshly.

"Look at this. Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a naughty bitch you are. Peeing your pants? Did your mommy ever teach you manners?" Artemis mocked, her lips puckered, as she removed his gag, "Though, I suppose it will have to be enjoyed. It's the last thing you'll ever do with your penis. As after I'm done, you'll have a beautiful, pink, puffy little _pussy_ instead."

Jason began to cry again. He had gone through a hellish 17 years of life, but this took the cake for both terror and insanity. He didn't want to be a girl.

"I don't wanna be a girl. I don't wanna be a girl. I don't wanna be-" He repeated again and again, as Artemis's smile widened.

"Oh, you don't want it? But you'll look so perfect as a breeding bitch. With the congealed essence of three of my hunters, as well as my own taint, within you, you'll be the _prettiest_ of them all! A perfect pussy, a perfect womb! Possibly multiple!" Artemis responded, shoving her breast into his face, "Now _**DRINK!**_ "

She stuffed her nipple into his mouth, a torrent of black coloured liquid forcing its way down his throat. He screamed into it for a second, before he gave in. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he lost all coherent consciousness. His eyes were open, but he wasn't fully there. A few moments later, and Artemis removed herself from his mouth, leaving it hanging idly open. She then took the bottle of darkness, and poured the substance down his throat.

After a moment, a few changes began to take. His ass widened, Gazelle antlers began to protrude from his heads, and his hair grew longer. His breast grew and grew, until they were just barely smaller than Pheobe's. The bulge in his pants receded, and was replace with two soft and plump mounds. His ass then ripped fully through his, or now, her pants, and tendrils wraggled from out of her rear hole. A tongue slid out of her slit, and licked the inside of her thighs, before a smile appeared on her face, the first sign of emotion in a good ten minutes.

"Hehe~!" A giggle escaped her lips, as she looked around her.

"You were right, Lady Artemis, accepting the Taint and Void into me would be great! I never knew being a slut was so... _pleasurable._ So... wholesome!" The newly minted huntress said to her new master, "I need to share this with- oh, yeah, she's dead... OH WELL! Guess she misses out on this!"

The demoness that was formerly Jason Grace smiled at Artemis, before hugging her tightly to the sound of many cheers and 'Awww's. As well as a few chants of 'Fuck her! Fuck her!' Those made the newly created demoness smile the most.

"Oh my, you are a pretty one, aren't you? What shall be your new name, hmmm?" The goddess of the hunt asked, smiling at one of the best examples of her huntresses yet, while stroking her soft, black hair.

"Jasmine, obviously. Beautiful, illustrious, and completely feminine. Just like I am now." Jasmine responded, blushing sheepishly at her own words. And at the thoughts that usually occupied a succubus's head.

"Oh my, how sweet. A perfect name, better than my choice of name, even. I would have gone with Jackie. Yours is much better." Artemis complimented, making Jasmine blush, "Now, the night is young, and so are we. So how about we go back to my tent, and use some of my 'toys' to test out that new body of yours."

Jasmine's eyes widened, and she quickly nodded. Artemis then took her hand, and carried her off. Starting her new body, and new life, with a 'bang.'

* * *

 **Afterthought: Sheesh. I went through around four different versions of the Artemis lemon, but settled on this more subtle one. Less speech in this one.**

 **Anyway, how do you like this new chapter? (Or, at least, this newly revealed half to the previous chapter that I forgot to post in the last one, and a bonus lemon at the end for good fun, at least.)**

 **Anywhom, review or somethin'!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sooooo... remember when I said this would be out Wednesday?**

 **Ha, didn't work.**

 **So anyway, sorry for the delay, and for those also waiting for Eveningshade... it will also be delayed. I have Anatomy, Physics, and Writing homework to work on... and they are all long AF. So, expect Eveningshade by this Wednesday.**

 **This takes place just before, and then just after, the Esper/Leo/Pallas introduction.**

 **Anywhatsits, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Clang!**_

The sound of metal against metal echoed throughout the clearing, as two woman, decked in armour, battle for supremacy over eachother. Dual scythes clashing with a single swordspear in a desperate and erratic dance, both combatants put their entire will behind each strike.

"Give him back! You have already stolen from me one member, you will not take a second!" Pallas shouted at Artemis, who simply smiled deviously in return as she met her swordspear with ease.

"HA! It's too late for you! Jason has already given into his nature, and become a breeder for or Lord. A beautiful specimen, in fact, more beautiful than any other but me!" Artemis said back, prompting a growl from Pallas, "And _you_ will soon join him! After all, everyone deserves to feel joy. I can give it to you now, or force joy on you later. I will make you happy whether you like so or not!"

Pallas screamed in rage and hate for the statement, and how twisted it was. How could this once kind goddess let herself become this _monstrosity?_ How could she do this to so many innocent children?

"How dare you!" Pallas shouted, smashing the two scythes out of Artemis's hands, before leaping into the air to land the final blow.

"THIS IS GOODBYE, BITC-"

 _ **Blzzzzzzzt CRACK!**_

A bolt of lightning blasted Pallas back, stunning and disorienting her.

"Don't be so rude, Mother. You should get along with Lady Artemis~!" A blonde haired girl said from her position at the edge of the clearing, a wide smile splitting her face, "Give in, mommy! Let yourself be happy, too!"

Pallas was stunned. That psychotic bimbo over there must be Jason. Or, what was left of him. It seemed she truly was too late. Teardrops formed in her eyes as she turned to flee.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast!" Artemis said, clicking the two scythes together, and tying one of her hairs to the tip of each scythe's blade to make a terrifying bow. Pallas, however, wasn't so easy to catch off guard, and quickly used her swordspear 's handle to kick up dust. Artemis pulled back and let fire six arrows, all missing the now fleeing titaness of war.

Artemis was impressed. Only a select few could dodge her shots. She needed Pallas now. For both pride, and for the power she could add to her Lord's court.

"Stop her, hunters!" The insane goddess cried.

The words echoed through Pallas's head as she finally got to the edge of Artemis's territory, finally able to flash away.

But it wasn't meant to be. At least, not easily.

 _ **Splash!**_

A hunter hit her with a bottle of black, viscous material. It oozed into her back, reaching even all the way over to her left breast, and dripping down to the crevice of her rear. She howled in agony as the material burned into her, and she hastily flashed back to her room as Artemis smiled deviously in the background.

 _'Fool. It's already over. It will only be a matter of time before you give in to bliss, Pallas.'_ Artemis thought, _'And then you can fly unchained with me.'_

* * *

Pallas landed with a thud, the burning in her back subsided, but there was still an ache in the afflicted area.

"What the absolute fuck was that load of horse shit." She said through her panting.

God it hurt her. She took off her shirt and breastplate to look at the damage, and winced. The afflicted area was all a vile purple colour, with little lumpy pustules where the glass bottle had cut her.

"Holy shit." Pallas swore.

She rubbed the purple coloured flesh softly. Big mistake. It felt as if Eros had blessed her clitoris with his divine, highly skilled tongue. Every spot she touched sent waves of pure lust through her.

 _'Oh gods, that's horrible and wonderful at the same time. But I can't be... taken down by this. Don't give into that temptresses lies, Pallas.'_ She thought, an out of place sense of ease flowing through her spine afterwards.

 _ **'Lies?'**_ A voice said in her head, ' _ **Oh, believe me, all that I offer is real and tangible. I only wish to spread joy!'**_

Pallas was scared now. For both her self, and the others in her care. Hearing voices in one's head was not a good sign.

 _'Who are you?'_ She asked, her voice filled with fear and malice.

A deep, rumbling laughter erupted from the voice, echoing around the inside of Pallas's skull.

 _ **'I am Ouroboros. The Void. You were connected to me when you fused with my essence. It's nice to finally meet you.'**_ Ouroboros said, _**'Artemis has told me much, and I have seen even more. All of it was good, to some extent or another.'**_

Pallas's eyes widened, her fear fully realized. She was turning.

 _ **'Turning? Oh Huhuhuhuhu! No, dear, not at all! You will only 'turn' when you decide to accept my gift. I cannot force it upon you.'**_ Void replied to Pallas's dark thought, _**'Though, Artemis has essentially forced it on some before, against my will. Breaking them until they agree to accept. Not how I truly wanted things to go, but beggars can't be choosers.'**_

Pallas had to laugh at the thought. Ouroboros, the entity that was considered on par with Khaos herself, was not only in her head, but talking about how she couldn't control a goddess she had brainwashed. Sheesh, what a horribly conniving pregenesistic being.

 **Knock knock knock!**

Suddenly, the sound of her door being banged on broke her thought conversation with the old deity. She instantly felt a increase in pressure, signalling the ending of Void's connection. At least, the temporary ending.

"Pallas? You were shouting a bit a second ago? What's up?" A male voice, most likely belonging to a young adult or older teen, called through the door.

"Oh, it was just a whole bunch of... bad news, Luke." Pallas said, putting on a sweater as she walked over to the door, unlocking the three separate locks, before opening it to reveal a lean yet muscular, sandy-brown haired teen, "I mean... Thalia is dead. Gone. And Jason... well, he faced a fate _worse_ than death."

The teen's face scrunched in shock, and his eyes seemed to hallow for a moment, stuck in the doorway as Pallas walked by.

"Come on, we can discuss this in your room. I don't want you going in mine, but this should be a private moment." Pallas said.

She quickly walked down the hallway, past three other rooms, before she reached the end and entered the room. It seemed like a normal teen bedroom, other than the model Caduceus and a pair of winged sneakers there really wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Well, besides the fact that it was unnaturally clean, but that just spoke of Luke's character.

"So... Thalia died?" Luke asked, though his voice didn't rise a bit, stuck in a dead-set monotone.

Pallas looked over at the son of Hermes, a softness in her eyes.

"Yeah... and Artemis got Jason."

That shook Luke, as his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"WHAT!? But, he's a- you know, a... a _he_!?" Luke exclaimed, "How can she take him?"

Pallas sighed heavily, showing her teeth to Luke, who noticed the odd sharpness to them that wasn't there before, taking note to investigate later.

"Yes, well, when I faced her down, I only barely lost. The ultimate reason I did: a blonde haired bimbo shot a lightning bolt through my skull. Then referred to me as 'mom' in the way only annoying ass Jason did. It was him, Luke. Or, at minimum, it was his flesh being used as a puppet for a dark goddess." Pallas said, her shoulders slumping lower than Luke had ever seen.

Which happened to expose her shoulder blades and back to Luke, who took note of the purple colouration. This was something he _had_ to investigate. If Pallas was taken as well... oh boy. He refused to believe it yet. He would search her room, even though she hated that. He needed to be careful now, though, as not to alert her to his doubts and questions.

"She got him..." He said, letting the room hang in silence for a moment after, "Pallas, I-... I need to think. How about-"

She stood and cut him off as he trailed into his suggestion, her initial interruption being over lapped with the end of his sentence, turning into a garbled mess. Followed by an even more garbled set of apologies.

"Haha, well, anyway, I agree with your need for privacy, so, I'll go check on my chariot repair, and get some dinner while I'm at it. Seeing Esper again after five years, and I mean _really_ seeing AND talking to her, will be nice." Pallas said, walking out the door, "Anyway, I'll try and get some of your favourite pie!"

The door shut, and the zap of her flashing happened a moment later. Luke immediately sprung into action. He quickly grabbed his lock picks, and walked over to Pallas's room. The three mortal-made locks were nothing to a son of Hermes, and he had them off in four minutes.

He snuck in, and there on the ground was a puddle of a black substance he new all too well, the name still echoing in his head.

 _'Taint'_

* * *

Pallas sighed as she exited her old friends workshop, walking slowly towards a nearby diner to get some food. It took a few moments to get there, but Pallas was in no hurry. Eventually, the diner came into view, the neon glow of the signs illuminating the surroundings of the diner, like a tiny sun in a pitch black sky. Mt. St. Helens sat in the distance behind the diner, and the regrowing forest surrounded this place. It was quiet, and far from the bustling cities along the coastline of the state. It felt desolate, and almost lonely.

But Pallas enjoyed the feeling. The hatred, and fear, of what Artemis had unleashed unto the world was eating at her, and this small moment of peace was a wonderful reprieve. She pushed open the double-doors, and made her way to the counter.

"My, it's real late right now, and out in the middle of nowhere too, so seeing someone like you in this place is... well, it's quite a fine surprise." The waitress said with a smile, "Soooo... what do you want? The pie isn't as fresh as it was when I baked it in the morning, but it's half off now."

Pallas laughed a small bit, taking in the menu, before turning to the smiling mortal.

"I think I'll take the pie. Half off's a good deal. My... friend... back home loves apple, always did." Pallas said, the waitress smiling back at her, "Then, I'll just have, like, nine hamburgers and two bacon burgers. Sorry for the large order but-"

"No, 'sall fine!" The cook shouted from his position in the back, "Only other customer is Johnny over there, passed out from _yet another_ night of drinking. So, I don't have anything else to do."

Pallas giggled. She enjoyed the small banter, and the quirky personality of the restaurant. It almost seemed like the place stopped aging in the 1950's.

Though, so did the whole rest of the town, if the place could be called that. How this place survived the eruption of St. Helens, she didn't know. Must've just been on the good side.

She walked over to a booth, before sitting down and laying back to wait. The pressure to her sensitive spot still sent waves of pleasure through her, but she really couldn't care less right now. She just wanted a break. For one small moment...

"ORDER'S DONE!" The cook shouted, causing the man at the counter end to mumble and shift.

Pallas grabbed the food, packaged in a few paper bags and a box for the pie, before thanking the staff and walking out to the road. She used a bit of her godly shape-shifting to create another arm and throw a drachma on the ground, calling the sister's cab.

The cab came speeding up, doors opening on arrival.

"Where d'ya wanna go?" The first asked, looking at Pallas with her one eye, "There's a bonus fee for food, ya know?"

Pallas put the stuff gently in the back, before getting in herself.

"Yes, I know." She said, taking off her glasses to reveal her light orange eyes, causing the first to gasp.

"Oh deary! Pallas, how are you!"

 _'Oh gods...'_ Pallas thought.

"Um, look. I am not feeling too well, can we get back quick? I'll pay bonus if you don't bicker." The tired titaness replied.

The sisters just nodded, silently agreeing to not bother their old friend. The ride was short, and Pallas payed double for it. She walked into the house, before calling the kids down to eat their dinner. All came, except for Luke.

"Hey, do any of you know where Luke is?" She asked, concerned for the poor boy. He had just lost his two best friends.

"Still in his room." One girl said, munching into her burger.

Pallas sighed, picking up the pie and the two bacon burgers and walking up the stairs with them. She knocked on Luke's door, before simply going in. There was no one.

 _'Odd...'_

She then walked out and down the hallway, stopping when she reached her own door. She slowly opened it, before going in and shutting it behind her. She then turned on the lights and turned around.

To end staring at the twin barrels of a celestial bronze sawed-off shotgun. And Luke.

"Don't fucking move! What the _hell_ did you do with Pallas? _TELL ME!_ " Luke shouted, his fingers twitching and his face contorted in rage, "I saw your teeth and tongue, and I noticed the fucking 'Taint' or whatever the fuck that sludge is on the god-damn ground!"

Pallas dropped the food instantly, quickly replying to try and calm down Luke.

"Woah! Okay, please, be calm, put down Bullzeye! Come on, I can explain everything. I _am_ Pallas, and I am still in control of myself." She said, surprisingly calm, mostly due to the fact that she noticed the none of his fingers were on the trigger.

 _'He never intended to shoot... he would've rather died than kill me... oh my gods.'_

"Okay, but only because you know this gun's name." Luke said, lowering the weapon, "So, what in Hades happened?"

Pallas sighed.

"Artemis caught me in the back with a vial of Taint. I fused with it when I warped here. I have my sanity, but I can talk to Void." The titaness explained tiredly.

Luke frowned, dropping the gun as he stared at his last friend. He didn't want to lose her, too. He truly didn't. He couldn't live anymore after that.

"So- So you think you'll eventually go insane like them? Cause if true... I'll do _anything_ to help you. Really." He said, tears beginning to fall.

Pallas quickly grabbed him up into a hug, holding him as he sobbed.

"I- I've lost _so_ much... without you... I-..." The son of Hermes said, fading into tears at the end.

They just stayed like this for a moment. Holding eachother. It was emotional, and warming.

"Pallas, please, I-... Look." Luke said, turning away from her, "Pallas, I- I-... I LOVE YOU!"

He quickly planted his lips onto the titaness's own, pushing into her and taking her in shock. She quickly pushed away however, startled by the sudden move and afraid that she would taint him. He backed up a few steps, staring at her with now bloodshot eyes, before blushing in embarrassment and running out of the room.

 **' _Really shouldn't've done that.'_** Void commented in Pallas's mind, _**'He really loves you...'**_

Pallas sat on the edge of her bed, head in her hands.

 _'I know. I really do.'_ Pallas said, _'But thanks to you, I can't have him. I don't want to taint him.'_

A moment of silence came over the two, but it didn't last long.

 _ **'It doesn't matter, Pallas. He will still set out. Tomorrow. On a quest to save you. To make it so that, you two can be together. He thinks that you don't want to be with him because he's mortal...'**_ Void replied, _**'Why don't you see him off? Tell him of your feelings and reasoning. Then, I swear of my sister Khaos's name, that if you put a drop of Taint in his drink, I will guide him to a future where he is safe, and where you are together. Without me corrupting him into some 'Dark Prince' to be with you.'**_

Thunder rolled in the background, signifying the truth behind Void's promise. Pallas's eyes widened.

 _'You truly mean it?_ ' She asked.

 _ **'Yes, I do.'**_

 _'No strings attached to this? You won't just make him a demon, or whatever?'_

 _ **'Unless you request it at any point, as the offer to join me is always there for you. Then, I will make him your void-touched hunk of a breeding partner!'**_

 _'Of course...'_ Artemis sighed in her mind, _'Okay. I agree. Make sure he's safe though...'_

She finally stood up, her mind settled. Pallas picked up the food, and laid it on her bedside table. The titaness of war then walked out of the room, and made her way towards Luke's. She opened the door immediately, catching him muttering about 'time', or something. He turned towards her, about to say something, when she took off her pants.

His mouth dropped and his breath hitched as he almost failed to process what was happening.

"Come on, Luke. I don't want to be all alone in this..." She said, "I know you plan to leave tomorrow... Void told me. I want you to know I love you, before you leave."

The seventeen year old then rushed to unbutton his shirt, and take off his own pants as she removed her bra and panties. She walked over to the bed, climbing on and gesturing to the nearly naked boy as he struggled to remove his underwear.

"Are-are you sure about this? Is this out of pity?" He asked, pausing briefly.

"No, Luke. I- I love you too." Pallas said, before gesturing to get on the bed again, "Now, come over here and _fuck me silly_."

His first time was awkward. Like, really awkward. But she was out of practice, too. Despite her friend's quips about her, she hadn't _actually_ slept with a man in well over fifty years. Stacked with her affliction pleasuring her, she came quick. She moaned on even his most simple thrusts. The whole thing only lasted maybe five minutes, but it was the most intense five minutes of their lives.

"Sweet Olympus..." Luke panted, laying down in bed, drifting into sleep, "I need to try that more often."

As he slept, he dreamed of a peaceful tomorrow, with a Pallas free of Taint, and himself as an immortal by her side, knowing that he would have to leave her for a while in order to achieve it.

He left early that next morning, with only a select few clothes, some weapons, a dream, and a plan to achieve it, placing a not explaining his actions and reasoning fully to Pallas.

Oh, and a bottle of water.

That may or may not, have contained a little bit more than he bargained for.

* * *

 **Afterthoughts:**

 **Okay! So some plot! Luke's introduced, and Pallas and Void are more fleshed out.**

 **So, I have a few question:**

 **Do you think Void is actually being truthful with Pallas, or is she planning something deeper? Is she really a bad person, or simply a being with good intentions, but bad ways of doing them?**

 **NAHH! Of course Void is evil. But Pallas doesn't know it. Or maybe Void manipulated her using their connection? Who knows! Well, I do... but whatever.**

 **Obviously, as is hinted by Luke's mumbling of stuff to do with 'time', he plans on doing something with Kronos.**

 **What that is, though... I think will surprise you. Especially what I have planned for the Labyrinth.**

 **Next chapter will be Percy and Arachnebeth focused, and will skip a few years. I don't want to write their first meeting... just imagine it was like any other awkward meeting between two roughly eight year old kids.**

 **So, until next time, Buh-bye, and please review and favourite!**


End file.
